All these love are strange
by devilsama666
Summary: Series of drabble about all sort of pairings I can think about ! Almost all of them strange . Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone , I'm back with a list of pairings I hope you'll like even if they're weird I hope you find it funny too Anyway onward to it !

 **Disclaimer :** _I own nothing but the writing Skip Beat belong to Yoshiki Nakamura_

* * *

He could never fell more complete when he caressed their ruffled form .

As usual , Lory Takarada woke up refreshed and full of energy . He longed to see them ! His beloved , the ones who always brightened his day .

They were so warm . He could find no better feeling than sliping inside them .

His adored costumes .


	2. glasses love

Tada ~ I hope this one is as funny as the other .

* * *

MEGANE LOVE

They had a lot in common , despite their different work and opposing companies . Long disscussion about their problematic stars were held ; long suffering sigh exchanged , as well as tips and advices .

They shared a lot , complained to one another ( Yashiro about Ren and Haruki about Sho ) . They even had the same hairstyle !

But more than all that ; what held them together was this . Two lenses and a rounded frame , simple but tasteful . Perched on their noses , giving them a serious but elegant aura .

" Of course , it could be only that ." Haruki noted with fond amusment . That was why they understood each other so well .

They wore the same kind of glasses .


	3. My darling P

You are my darling

Entering the kitchen Sho could already smell the delicate perfume , a warm , sweet scent that reminded him of home and pleasant days .

Going further , he took not of the creaminrss of her skin . It was the brown of caramel and had the same delicious taste . Taking her in his arms , he headed off to the living room and started savouring her .

God , she was so delicious , her taste , her scent ... everything of her , in this moment was perfect .

Taking out a spoon , Sho took a bit of the pudding .

Delicious !


	4. paper love

Paper love

The feeling of the paper under her hands , the ink's intoxicating smell . There was nothing more comfortable to shiori .

She put her pen to the paper in the most sensual motion , the line of her writing elegant ; Blach on white looking so striking .

There was no better feeling in the world than writing in her journal . Every pages in front of her oozing with sexyness , Shiori was sure .

Better than sex , her journal was like a capricious lover but so attentive of her ministration ; yes ,writing was the best .

Shiori kissed the pen .


	5. that bow on those strings

This one isn't as funny as the other but ..eh . Enjoy !

* * *

Glimps

She had only meant to investiguate the sound , revealing herself to the girl had not been her intantion . But the tune had been so beautiful , so enrapturing in it's sorrow ...She just couldn't help but come closer and listen .

Such sadness , all pouring from human hands ; so slender yet so strong . And when the girl had seen her , all thoughts of flight left her head . Those eyes so full of hate and sadness.

She had been trapped , by the melody? those eyes ? She didn't know , she didn't care . All she could see was the violin .

A beautifull instrument used to express feelings so dark she thought she could drown .

Such a lovely experience !


	6. haircare product

So it's been a long time(there is a good reason for that I promise...), I had this chapter written a while ago but I didn't want to post it. That aside I'll udpate my other story later( I actually want to rewrite it but I'm not sure if I should do it now or finish it first)

Anyway, criticism welcomed and enjoy :)

* * *

The feeling on her head is warm and comfortable, as she slip on the wig she can't help but let a small moan escape( it's a sensation she craves).

The hair is soft to the touch, heavy but not uncomfortable, nice even.

Theirs is a peculiar relationship, one she doesn't want to end, Mimori love Sho but she can't help herself. She had never felt this strongly before and maybe he doesn't need to know...

Mimori feel herself become wet. She should stop, she think(it is her secret to keep, her desire to sleep with and get consummed by).

The temptation is too strong; she takes the wig home.


End file.
